Why Why did I breakup with him!
by alicelover1995
Summary: Why did I break up with Percy? He was the best thing that happened to me.The only one that stayed with me.This si Annabeth's story trying to cope with the loss and maybe gatting back together with him.Rated K for now th erating may change.


Hey guys this is my first Fanfiction so please no flamers.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters .Tear. Rick Riordan does.

APOV

I was so stupid. Why had I done that? Why had I broken up with Percy?

He was the best thing that had happened to me.

(Flashback)

Percy and I were walking through the forest.

"Percy are you sure we are meant to be?" I asked

"Why are you asking that kind of a question?"He asked

"Everything in our relationship has been going right." "Nothing ever ends right for me."

"Still that doesn't mean that our relationship will end badly. "He argued

"I don't want to be devastated later so why don't we just end it now."I said with tears in my eyes.

"Is this the end then?" Percy asked

"Yes."I answered

"Goodbye "He said. Percy walked away.

"Percy, wait can we still be friends?"I asked

"There's no point, so no." he said. As he turned around I saw his face. There were tears in his eyes.

"Please, Percy." I never thought about losing Percy because I broke up with him. Then he turned around and disappeared.

"Percy please come back."I begged. I collapsed crying. Why had I done this I was nothing without him? "Percy, Percy, Percy."I sobbed."Percy" I said before I fell asleep.

(End of Flashback)

I woke up this morning feeling depressed. School, Collage. I quickly got ready for school. Suddenly I remembered Percy out of nowhere. It had been 3 years since I had seen him. I missed him so much. Then I saw the time 7:45 I had to get to school by 8:00."Crap!"I yelled. I ran into my Porsche. After a few minutes of frantic driving I got my school. Math oh joy. When I walked in I saw my close friend Emma.

"Hi Annabeth."She said

"Hi" I said

"There is this new HOT boy.""I'm gonna ask him out. "She gushed

"What does he look like?"

"Well he has Sea Green eyes and Black messy hair. "She said. There was only one person that looked like that. One word. Percy.

"He has Greek Mythology with us. "She said. I didn't want to face this boy Percy or Not. If he looked like Percy I would break down. I couldn't do that at school.

"ANNABETH!" Emma yelled at me.

"Sorry."

"C'mon Annabeth we have Greek Mythology."She said. I had daydreamed through Math. As I walked to the classroom I thought. Please don't let the boy be Percy. As I walked into the classroom I saw what I never wanted to see. Percy. Then I blacked out.

PPOV

God why did I have to move collages so soon. My old one was pretty good. I even had some friends there. The good thing was that at least Nico was with me. Oh. Joy. Great my first class was English. That class didn't go very well but at least I had Greek Mythology next. As I walked in the room I saw the class list. The First name I saw was 1. Annabeth Chase

No this couldn't be. I bet this was a spelling error on the list. I walked to my desk and sat down. Then she walked in. It was Annabeth Chase my true love and heartbreaker. Then we caught eyes, and she collapsed.

"Annabeth!" I yelled as I rushed up to where she was friend was leaning over her. I overheard on the phone with the nurse.

"Do you need someone to bring Annabeth to the nurse?" . I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Can someone please take Annabeth to the nurse; you might have to carry her though.".

"Percy will!" Nico yelled.

"What?"I said

"Ok, Percy, you may do it." said. Reluctantly I picked Annabeth up and walked out of the room. I looked at her. She was still beautiful her blond hair falling over her face. Then she stirred.

APOV

I couldn't believe that I had fainted in front of the whole class. I started to open my eyes and the first thing never mind person I saw was Percy. Oh god.

"PERCY!"I yelled.

"Annabeth you're awake!"He gasped. I stared at him. Then I got lost in his eyes. I was where I LOVED to be.

HEY GUY PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC FOR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SO NO FLAMERS.

Review or Hera will leave you surprises everywhere.


End file.
